


Konoha Puppeteer

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grower, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto struggles with some ninjutsu, but finds a croll on puppet arts. Naruto trains to in this art and he has a talent for it. He starts tinkering with puppets, and soon becomes Konoha’s next puppeteer, the first one in over 50 years. His hard work pays off and he starts forging new bonds.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 89





	Konoha Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 1

Iruka was teaching going over the basics of ninjutsu. One ninja wasn’t paying attention, or was having a hard time paying attention. He tried to listen, but something was buzzing away at his insides. His heart was pounding in his chest.

He shifted in his seat and that was a mistake the buzzing object shifted and was now digging into his prostate. “Nnn!” His whole body shuddered, toes curled and uncurled, it was agony!

The young man was trying to keep his cool, but a blush was staining his cheeks. He was sweating a bit, his skin flushed with arousal. His nipples were hard and perky, and peeking through his undershirt. If not for his jacket it’d be clear to everyone in class.

The object wasn’t a small one either, large and phallic, the vibrations tickled his inner walls sending pleasure rippling through his entire form. He felt full, his ass continuing to tighten on the toy, which only increased his pleasure. He grit his teeth trying not to moan.

A few months ago this young man never would have believed he could feel such pleasure from his ass. The toy, despite it’s size, was just a training one. A toy to train a submissive’s ass, but it had a few modifications.

The vibrations calmed down a bit, and he almost whined at the loss. He tried to catch his breath, but it sounded like he was panting. It wasn’t hot in here, it was just him. He was so hot and horny he thought he could stand in a blizzard naked and not feel cold at all.

He kept his gaze ahead, trying to focus on Iruka, but he couldn’t help himself he looked towards the one who had put the toy inside him.

Flick!

“Ahh!” He gasped as the vibrations suddenly increased. Growing more intense right against his prostate! He shifted in his seat.

“Kiba Inuzuka!” Iruka called him out. The dog nin of Konoha was becoming a mess. “Is something wrong?”

Kiba stood up, he didn’t have to worry about having a tent, not with his other accessory. “N-no sir, I...I’m fine!”

Iruka sighed. “Please try not to day dream in class, sit down.” The class chuckled, and his blush deepened.

“Yes sir!” He sat down, and had to bite his lip as his toy nudged his sweet spot. ‘Fuck!’ He was receiving stimulus from both ends, two conflicting sources driving him nuts. Naruto chuckled.

“Naruto can you explain the Chakra Element Cycle?” Iruka asked.

“Yes sir!” Naruto Uzumaki stood up. He was wearing an over sized orange jacket with huge sleeves, he had two scrolls on his jacket.

“The five main chakra elements are Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Fire is strong against Wind, Wind is strong against Lightning, Lightning strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Water, and Water is strong against Fire.”

“Very good, take a seat.” He went back to his lecture.

Kiba struggled, as the level of vibrations shifted and changed, fluctuating so he couldn’t get used to them. Class was almost over, Kiba looked to the clock. ‘Almost done!’

Click!

“Fuck!” Kiba cursed as the toy sprang to life, gyrating inside him, his prostate abused as the toy thrashed. His eyes rolled up, and his body spasmed. Iruka turned to call on him again.

“Is something wrong Kiba?” The male was dizzy with lust. His hole was taking a pounding and he had to string words together.

“No sir...” His voice cracked, his pupils were blown, and he wiped the drool from his chin. “I..I’m fine!’ His voice spiked as the toy tapped his sweet spot.

Iruka was gonna press the dog ninja, but the bell rang for lunch. Students got up and shuffled out of the room. Kiba needed a minute, his legs felt like jelly. “Kiba, go to lunch, I expect you on your best behavior when you return.”

“Yes...yes sir!” The toy stopped thrashing inside him. He poured chakra into his legs to move. While some students went to the cafeteria Kiba went the opposite direction. He headed towards the most secluded bathroom in the school. He had Akamaru transform into him and go to lunch so no one would miss him. Once he reached the door, the vibrations suddenly stopped.

Kiba gulped, his master was waiting for him. He opened the door and there was Naruto Uzumaki. “Hey there puppy!” He wasn’t the happy go lucky Naruto people saw in class, this was Dom Naruto. His aura was completely different, both sides of Naruto were him but Kiba was blessed to see this side and no just how powerful Naruto truly was.

He entered the room and locked the door. “You know the rules pup.”

“Yes master!” Kiba began to strip. His fishnet undershirt showed off his chiseled form, his hard nipples peeking through it. He set his jacket aside and removed his shoes. Kiba peeled off his undershirt and undid his pants.

He was wearing a special kind of underwear, a thong so once his pants dropped Naruto got to see his bare ass and stuffed hole. His thong was drenched from his pre-cum, he peeled it off and let it drop. Kiba turned around, showing his 8 inch long caged cock. The cage was keeping his plump manhood from getting hard. Kiba was turned on, the cage biting into his swollen flesh.

It was a symbol of ownership, of trust, and even Naruto’s love. He had surrendered his manhood to the blonde, he wasn’t allowed to get hard or cum without permission. It was a huge change for Kiba, he went from jerking off every day to having to ask and even beg to get off. His Inuzuka blood made him very potent, just a few days without orgasm had called his balls to grow heavy.

That wasn’t the only change, Kiba used to have hairy pits, a thick treasure trail, and a wealth of manly hair. Now he was clean shaven, smooth as a baby bottom, and thanks to a special oil it wouldn’t be coming back. Naruto was surprised Kiba did it, but the Inuzuka wanted to show his master he accepted his role as his bitch.

All through class while the toy buzzed away at his ass, the cage was biting his dick, keeping him from getting fully erect. It was a reminder of how much Naruto owned him, his ass, his cock, his release, all of him really. It was a huge turn on for the dog nin. “Are you giving in puppy, just say the word?”

“No master I don’t need to say it!” If he said the word, their safe word, the cage would come off, the toy would come out. Naruto would shower him with all the love and after care he needed. He wanted to cum but he wanted something else more.

Naruto flexed his fingers revealing chakra threads. Kiba moaned as the toy began to thrust in and out of him. “You did very well puppy, are you ready for your lunch?”

“Yes master!” He moaned. Naruto undid his baggy pants, and Kiba was able to lower his pants and boxers. Slap! Inuzuka had hearts in his eyes as he was dick slapped by Naruto’s massive man meat. It was this cock that had awakened Kiba’s inner bitch.

-x-

Kiba thought he was the big dog in the house, in the locker rooms he had the biggest dick or so he thought. Shino was 7 inches, Chouji was 6 inches, Shikamaru was 5, the other guys were under 4 inches. Naruto had a four incher soft, which made him a target for Kiba’s teasing. Finally Naruto snapped and they had a dick measuring contest, Kiba was quite the shower, but he didn’t know about growers.

The Inuzuka watched as Naruto’s dick expanded, dipping down to 8 inches, before it rose, swelling and getting bigger. Kiba gulped as Naruto broke double digits, reaching 12.5 inches long. His jaw dropped as Naruto was even bigger than the adults in the Inuzuka clan.

Kiba had challenged his manhood, and was about to pay for it. Naruto wasn’t considered the Number 1 Surprise Ninja for nothing. Once it was clear who the bigger man was, he turned on the charm. He tried out some Dom tactics, and he soon had Kiba wrapped around his finger.

The Inuzuka were bisexual in teachings, so liking guys didn’t disturb Kiba, but he thought he was a top dog. He believed he had a pussy pleaser and ass wrecker between his legs, and to be fair he wasn’t wrong. He just messed with the wrong guy, Naruto had picked up a lot of reading material on how to be a dom, and it didn’t take much to awaken Kiba’s inner bitch.

He doubled down trying to prove he was better, he may have lost in size but he thought he could win in stamina. He lost, Kiba may have had a lot of talent and instinct, but Naruto studied and was quite the perv. He was gonna let Kiba off with just making him cum three times before Naruto came once, but he had tapped into something deep inside Kiba and let it out. He lost to Naruto’s hand job, he lost having his nipples played with, and he lost to a frot.

Kiba begged to be taken, he needed something and Naruto was still very hard. The blonde was gonna leave to take care of it but Kiba stopped him. “Please...I need...I need...” Naruto kissed him, he knew what he needed.

He played with untouched territory, Kiba was tight, virgin tight. Three orgasms helped loosen him up and keep him relaxed. Naruto took his time, stretching him out with his fingers. He took his time and took it slow, even as kiba begged for more, Naruto made sure this virgin passage was ready for his massive dick.

Kiba lost it as Naruto played with his prostate and came, the blonde milked him of a few extra spurts. The Inuzuka was riding high on the pleasure of anal stimulus. Now he was ready.

He was in for the ride of his life. Kiba got a taste of Naruto’s dick and skills one time, and he couldn’t forget about it. He kept coming back, more and more.

Naruto gave him chance after chance to back out, but Kiba just kept digging himself deeper. Naruto thought Kiba may have been happier meeting a nice girl having a family, or making some other sub very happy with his ass breaker. A few weeks ago he sealed the deal, he showed Kiba his custom cage, and told him to go home, jerk off, watch his favorite porno, and give a hard think about his future.

Kiba did, he watched his favorite porno but his perspective has changed. He used to see himself in the role of the guy but now he was thinking how lucky the girl was getting fucked by such a stud. He tried his old toys, his fleshlight and even though he came he wasn’t satisfied. He watched some gay porn and played with his ass as he watched.

He couldn’t forget about Naruto, he realized, he loved him! He was lucky Naruto was a skilled dom, a creative lover, and honored the code. He wanted to be one of Naruto’s bitches and he was a sexy bitch at that. He still had an ego, Kiba had a full length mirror in his room for a reason.

They had grown closer these past few months. Kiba didn’t want to give him up.

-x-

Seeing Naruto’s massive dick again, had hearts in Kiba’s eyes. The manly musk hit his nose and made his mouth water. His dick pulsed and he felt the bite of the cage. He groaned and crawled to his master.

He buried his face in Naruto’s balls and took a big whiff. “Nnnnnhhhh!” His penis and ass twitched. Kiba had a goofy grin on his face as he sniffed Naruto’s balls. He panted, his hot breath on Naruto’s sack.

“Hop to it puppy or you won’t get your lunch.” Kiba didn’t want that, he moved up and started licking Naruto’s bone. He tasted every inch of it, the cock that made him feel so much pleasure and discover his true self.

Kiba started to take the dick into his mouth, moaning as the manhood ran over his tongue. His gag reflex was long since destroyed, and he relaxed his throat to swallow every inch of the blonde. He got down down to the root and nuzzled the blonde’s thick nest of pubes.

He held onto Naruto’s hips as he greedily slurped and sucked his shaft. “You’ve become an amazing cock sucker puppy!” The praise made Kiba moan. He breathed through his nose, taking in the glorious musk that made his mind go fuzzy.

Two thoughts remained; Suck Dick and Drink Cum! He fell into the zone, working Naruto’s monster. Even as his penis dribbled all over the floor. Naruto made the toy match Kiba’s pace on his cock. The joy of his cock in his mouth and the pleasure of the toy in his ass sent Kiba over the edge in a dry orgasm.

They were halfway through lunch when Naruto laced his fingers in Kiba’s dark hair. “Gonna cum puppy!” Kiba moaned and doubled his efforts on Naruto’s penis. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, ohh yeah I’m cumming!” Naruto howled and his balls lurched. His release hit hard and shot down Kiba’s throat.

Kiba pulled back and tasted Naruto’s thick semen. He had a cumgasm, tasting Naruto’s semen created a chain of pleasure that made him have another dry orgasm. ‘Ten!’ He had to keep track of his dry orgasms for Milk Day.

He didn’t waste a single drop, and savored the flavor. “How many are you at puppy Milk Day is tomorrow?”

“Ten sir!” he nuzzled Naruto’s cock with his cheek.

“Ten wow, you have done well Puppy.” More praise. “How do you like my toy?”

“It’s amazing master.” Naruto was a puppeteer, the first one in Konoha in over 50 years. He already had five puppets built, two were sealed in each scroll and the other was out and about. His potential as a puppeteer and a dom went hand in hand.

“Do you think you can last the day?” Kiba shivered.

“Will you reward me with your cock master?” Naruto smirked at him.

“You’ve become such a naughty bitch Kiba!” Kiba moaned.

“Yes master, I’m happy to be your bitch. I want to keep training and be the best bitch for you.”

“Keep the toy in and I’ll have a special reward. If it gets to be too much just say your safe word, understand?”

“Yes master!” He’s only used the safe word once, and in an instant the game was over. Naruto swooped in and took care of him, and Kiba felt so loved. Just as Naruto put his all into his foreplay, he put his all into his after care. He knew Naruto would test him, but wasn’t trying to hurt him.

To be continued


End file.
